Downfall
by Blitzkrieger
Summary: The rebels unknowingly bring a spy into the Rebellion, Arto Cale a young Imperial Officer has been ordered to infiltrate the rebels by Darth Vader. But will Arto stay loyal to the Empire or join the Rebels, loyalties are tested as a deadly game of cloak and dagger begins with the fate of the galaxy in the balance, but one thing is for sure. Every Empire needs and Emperor OCxSabine
CHAPTER 1:

NAR SHADDAA, nicknamed the "Smuggler's Moon," a notorious moon home to a large criminal underworld dominated by bounty hunters and Hutt crime lord. The cesspool of scum and villainy was a reflection to the whole galaxy of crime should ever rise over law and order. A place where those who are on the outside of the Galaxy are free to be as wicked and craven as they wish. But also a great place to hide, "Remind me why we're here again?" Ezra groaned sitting on a metal bench while the other rebels Kanan, who sat next to Ezra, while Zeb and Sabine stood not to far apart from them leaning on the edge of one f the upper level platforms they where on. The city planet was full of people, aliens and humans alike. Speeders and star ships flew overhead as Kanan signed "For the fifth time Ezra, Hera said Ahsoka sent us here to find someone who has information on Imperial secrets." Kanan said looking at the young black almost blue haired kid who scoffed crossing his arms as he looked around the surrounding area. "Any sign?" Zeb asked in his comm link to Kanan who held his up and responded "No, Intel says our mans human, about six one, light skin but if he's eluded the Imperials for this long they could be wearing a discuss." Kanan replied as he changed the comm link. "Hera is the Ghost ready?" Kanan asked while far away in the hanged of one of the planets many space ports. Sitting on the cockpit was a twi'leik pilot "As always Kanan." She said with a pep in her voice "Good just want to be sure." Kanan said back.

Meanwhile Saibe looked around at the crowd almost in a trance "Hey Sabine you okay?" Zeb asked the tall purple lasat looked down at the mandolorian girl. She wore her helmet like she always did to protect and hide her identity "Nothing it's just... Use to come to a lot of places like this you know... Before this." She said back to him.

"I here you." Zeb chuckled smiling at her "Good place to get lost." She said "Kanan what did Hera say the targets name is again?" Zeb asked, their leader who leaned back in his seat on the bench "Hera said Ahsoka told her it better not to know?" Kanan replied, when Sabine interjected "Then how are we suppose to know who it is, the description we got wasn't vague enough?" She asked sarcastically from the com link inside her helmet.

"Because an informant of ours, discovered that our target will be passing through here to be smuggle off world." Kanan said as a speeder bus pulled up to the platform and unloaded dozens of passengers, Kanan saw them and looked over at the bored Ezra "Ezra... Let's see if we can find the target?" Kanan said to the boy "What how that's... Oh Jedi stuff." Ezra said "Yeah Jedi stuff." Kanan said sarcastically as they both looked at the crowd. As they got off, Ezra looked at any who might stand out, chiss with an eyepatch, a tholothian woman with a three children, a human man wearing a blCk vest and white shirt with a tall wookiee in a bandolier, "Any luck?" Kanan asked Ezra shook his head closing his eyes "Hold on..." He held his hand up lightly rescuing out with the force amongst the crowd till he opened eyes looking right at some one "Their that's our target!". The 'target' wore leather boots with wrappings underneath the sole around the heel and on up. They wore dark brown pants over their legs with a blaster strapped to their left leg with a red leather belt. The belt had some amo packs for the blaster in the holster, most of his top was hidden by a long dirty mud colored pancho draped over his entire upper body with a pointed hood, his eyes where shadowed with a red bandana over his face and goggles on his eyes. As he pushed through the crowd the four rebels on the platform took notice. The target glanced around as they walked then locked eyes with Kanan and Ezra.

Before they could react. The target tore his blaster out from his holster to reveal a DC-17 blaster pistol and showed it with its fire power. Both Kanan and Ezra leapt off the bench out of the way. The target turned to see Hera and Sabine pushing through the now frantic crowd. No doubt in a panic because of the shots. The target dashed down the platform the Rebels in pursuit both Kanan and Ezra leapt to their feet after him. "Don't loose him." Kanan barked into the com link to the others already in pursuit.

The target ran down the platform as it ran into a large terminal. The terminal was yellowish metal with trams on both sides of a middle platform that had benched in the middle and stair cases on both ends so people could cross over to the other side, lamp posts with large foundations dotted the platform. Looking back the target saw Sabine and Zeb gaining. He shot three times at them and they dove behind some of the lamp posts. Reaching into the folds of his pancho the target pulled out small canister tossing it to the cover the rebels hid behind. Both rebels peeked out to see it rolling up to them, before a red light flashed on it "Oh that's not good." Zeb said as a loud bang erupted around the terminal with a bright flash.

Zeb let out a howl of annoyance "Ah I hate flashbangs." Sabine looked to see the target running onto one of the trams. Without hesitating Sabine ran toward the train and dove inside the door as it was shutting and began to move. She stood up see where the target was, when she saw him she saw he was on the other side of the tracks looking back at her waving. "Oh come on?" She said as the tram started to go. Back with Zeb who was beginning to regain his sight and hearing both Kanan and Ezra ran up to help the lasat warrior up. "Which way did he go?" Kanan asked, Zeb looked up to see the target running up one of the stairs onto the second level "That way!" Zeb barked and the three gave chase.

The target looked back to see them following him up the stairs. The target ran to the exit of the platform that was being guarded by two security droids they grabbed another thing under his cloak, tearing it out they rolled a small metal disk toward the droids and door. As the droids took aim the disk came alive and the droids and door suddenly surged with electricity and fell to the ground while the door opened. Blazing out of the door like the trains below out of the station, the rebels followed their target like three heat seeking missiles. Running out onto another walkway the target pushed through crowds of people shooting his blaster in the air causing s other panic. As the crowd cleared out to the way for them to run the target was quickly approaching the end of the walkway. "We got him cornered." Ezra said inbetween Kanan and Zeb as the target didn't seem to be slowing down at full speed he put one foot onto the rail of the walkways balcony and kicked off. Jumping out of sight from their pursuers who ran to the edge and looked down. The target had landed on the top of a transport. "Let's go." Kanan said jumping off the platform down top of the speeder. "What Kanan are you insane?" Zeb shouted after him "Come on big guy it'll be fun." Ezra said jumping down after his mentor. Zeb gulped taking a few steps back and loosening up. "Alright Zeb it's no big deal... Just your life." He said before letting out a scream with a running start to jumping off the edge. Screaming on his way down before he landed on tiny speeder cab. Claiming on top on all fours he saw Ezra and Kanan hopping among the speeder tops thousands of feet above the air with ease. "Show offs." Zeb hissed. Ahead of them both Kanan and Ezra had landed on a bus speeder that was gaining on the transport the target was on. The target looked back at them gaining then down below. Seeing no speeders available he saw them coming close to another upper level walkway in the city. When the transport flew past it he jumped off rolling onto t before getting back to his feet. Kanan and Ezra did the same giving chase while behind Zeb clumsily crashed onto the walkway with them. The target fled down the walkway ducking into an alley way. Where the rebels lost sight of him. Zeb and Kanan ran down the alley where they came to a four way intersection of the alley way. By the time Zeb caught up and saw their dilemma Ezra said "Which way?"

Kanan took a second to think with the force "This way?" Kanan said pointing forward where the trio ran down. It taking a left then a right then coming to the mouth of what looked like a dead end and in it was their target. "Dead end." Ezra said seeing the raged turn around and look at them, he still had his blaster in hand but something else on his other hand. "Nowhere left to run." Zeb said walking forward as the target took something out "Who said I was running?" He asked in a muffled voice holding up what appeared to be a detonator, he pressed it and suddenly a loud series of beeps in unison went off. All three of the rebels looked at the entrance of the alley to see glued to the walls where about a dozen mines. "Oh no." Ezra said before they all flashed blue and electricity shot out of them all shocking the three of them so much they collapsed.

The pancho wearing stranger walked over to them and knelt down, "You aren't the first Bounty Hunters to come after me, doubt you'll be the last." He said talking out his blaster and putting it to Ezras head, Ezra looked up still dazed in pain from the shock.

"Hey!" someone shouted from above, the target looked up to see flying down toward him foot first was Sabine. She kicked him square in the chest back into the water knocking his blaster out of his hand.

She looked back at her fallen friends, and she curled her hands into fists at the sight, she waded into the water where the target was till trying to catch his breath from the wind being knocked out by her kick. "I'm going to enjoy this." She said as she cracked her knuckles, the target coughed something out "So… am I" he said reaching under his coat and swinging up so fast she couldn't dodge.

There was a large crack heard as Sabine staggered back the left side of her helmets visor cracked with a dent in it. And the target standing up with a pair of brass knuckles on his fist.

Sabine shook of his attack and held up her fists, she ran at him and through a right hook, then kick, he ducked and dodged side stepping under it trying to hit her with an uppercut but she dodged it too. Then through a left hook into his side, she grabbed onto his arm but he shoved it back elbowing her into her chest. Regaining his footing he moved against her again, left and right hooks she both blocked till he through a rabbit punch.

The girl caught his arm and using his momentum and wait against himself she through him over his shoulder and into the water. The three Rebels still stunned started to get up "Oh where did Sabine learn to fight like that?" Ezra asked as he helped Kanan up "Heh, kid what you think that Mandolrian armor is for show?" he asked the kid as the target slammed down into the water. Getting soaked he stood back up reaching for his boot he pulled out a short dagger and through it right at Sabine. She managed to dodge by a nano second so that the knife only cut a small bit of her skin but no serious damage. He took advantage of her dodge and tackled her into the water.

He held her down trying to drown her but Sabine wrapped bot her legs around his sides and grabbed onto the scruff off his poncho before slamming her helmet out of the water and into his forehead. He let go as he fell back, Sabine stood up coughing under her helmet, "Got you." She said as they both stood up "Look again." He shot back as Sabine looked down at her shirt to see attached to it was a thermal detonator. She grabbed the detonator as fast as she could and through it off before returning her attention back to the target.

Who had dashed towards the Three Rebels and leapt over them into the alley ready to run off again. He was almost to the corner of the alley when Kanan raised up his right hand and blasted him with a wave of force sending him into the wall so hard he hit the ground unconscious.

The rebels all started to recover as Zeb helped Sabine out of the muck, holding his nose "Thanks" Sabine said "Just take a shower when we get back." He begged as Kanan and Ezra walked over to the muck covered target "You could have done that earlier?" Ezra asked him, "Where's the fun in that?" Kanan asked.

PHOENIX HOME

"Good work Hera" Ahsoka said as they walked down the white metal hallways of the freighter, the rebel leader wore a green tunic of armor and black pants with two sabers at her sides, her torgtuan biology was orange skin with a tall white lekku with blue stripes on it, "How'd they do?" she asked as the two of them walked down the halls to a metal door "Ask them." Hera replied as the door opened sitting in what looked like a meeting room where Zeb, Ezra, Kanan and Sabine, Zeb had an ice bag on his head, as Kanan laid back in his chair and Ezra had a medical droid applying bacta to him, while Sabine still covered in sewage was holding her forehead.

Ahsoka seemed a bit surprise at the damage "Guess our target was harder to capture then I thought." She said as Hera saluted and walked off "Lets see how I do." She said as she walked off.

Ahsoka looked at the four rebels of Lothal, "Who… or what is he?" Zeb asked lifting his ice pack off his head for a second before putting it back on, Ahsoka walked into the meeting room and pressed a button on the table to reveal a video of a small metal cell where the target was sitting inside. He had his hood and goggles pulled off showing his face. He had light sin, lighter then Kanans and Ezras with pale blonde hair covered with muck from the sewers. His hair was messy but cropped like it had been sheared with a knife. His face had large cheeks, with deep dimples and a cleff chin, with a set of dark green eyes.

"We don't know." Ahsoka said as the holographic video showed the feed from the cell, "We think he's about 17 maybe older, we first learnt about him in the core where he started messing with Imperial sweeps into poor districts, but then it got bigger." She said as the hologram changed "How much bigger?" Ezra asked as he looked to videos of imperial shuttles blowing up, as well Imperial buildings being destroyed.

Ahsoka looked at the boy and said "Much bigger." She said as she looked at everyone "We've been trying to contact him for some time, however the Empire has been too, with a more… lethal approach." She said as she showed multiple credit bounties, "That's a lot." Kanan said, "Why so much?" Sabine asked.

"Not to long ago, our friend escaped a maximum security Imperial Prison before they could process him, we believe he escaped with some sort of intel vital to the Empire." All the Rebels looked at one another, "Can't wait to see if Hera gets anything out of him." Zeb said as they looked at the holo videos again

Back in the cell, the target looked behind his back at his hands that were bound behind his back as he sat in a metal chair and tried to loosen them, before the door to the cell opened and Hera walked in. He stopped still, and slowly looked up at the twi'leik.

"Who are you people?" he asked, as Hera walked up to him, "First off, we are not your enemy." She said as she moved over to the corner of the cell where another chair was she pulled it up and sat across from him. "Not very friendly considering you strapped me to a chair and tried to kill me." He said back.

"You ran." She said back.

He cocked his brow "From four strangers chasing me." He said back, to Hera.

Hera smiled at him, "Now, who are you your not bounty hunters, or pirates… which is it?" he asked as she sat up, the boy smiling back at her "We're rebels." His smile faded as she looked into his eyes "Rebelling against what?" he skid her.

"The Empire, all its doing all will do, we've been trying to fight it, just like you." She said to him, the boys face was blank as snapped back to reality "How do I know this isn't a trick?" he asked her.

She held up a small device in her hand and clicked on its main button, both his shackles fell off behind him and he brought his arms around feeling his wrists. "My name is Hera." She said to him as he rubbed both wrists, "Arto… Arto Cale." He responded.

"Does that help?" she asked him, he shrugged slightly "A little, but how don't I know this isn't some kind of trap?" Hera heard him say she nodded.

She scratched her chin, "We haven't killed you, most people would and turn you in for the credits." She said to him he nodded cocking his head a bit seeing her point. "We know that you stole intel from the Empire, serious intel." She said as his face turned serious, "A lot of good people died to help me get that intel, so if you know, you should also know to be very careful on what you say next." He growled at her Heras face got serious too, "We don't know whats on that intel, but you do, and for some reason it means a lot that the Empire wants it back." She said to him he looked her dead in the eye. "And if I give it to you?" he asked her, "We'd use it to stop the Empire." Arto took a second to think about it looking at the floor and leaning back in his chair.

"How about some food…" he then took a whiff of the sewage covering him "and a shower?" he said back, Hera took a whiff too "Sure."

Back in the meeting room the Rebels saw Hera stand up and show Arto to the door "Those both sound like good ideas." Zeb said getting up, "Right behind you." Sabine said walking out with him.

LATER

Arto Cale stood in the middle of a shower, hot warm water spraying on him as the mud came down off his body and into the drain. Without his cloak on he stood at about 6' feet tall, with a V shape with a good amount of muscle, his left arm had galactic basic written on it, with another tattoo over his right chest of what appeared to be a rancors head. A few scars dotted his body as well but not much. After standing in the shower long enough and dispensing of all the grime and sludge he stepped out of the shower of the bathroom. The bathroom was more of a locker room with rows of lockers and benches inebtween sitting on one of them was a towel that he wrapped around his waist.

He moved through the lockers to another part of the locker room where he passed around one of the lockers and bumped into a half naked Sabine. Both of them fell over one another in a split second clattering to the ground Sabine over Arto, also wearing only a towel. As they hit the floor both of them locked eyes actually face to face this time.

The two young humans looked into each others eyes and at the same time as if linked said "You!" they scrambled to get off one another, Arto grabbing his towel while Sabine backed up, "Read to go again?" he asked her, "Like I'd need a rematch." She hissed at him, Arto had one hand on his towel as he wrapped I around his waist and kept it there. "Don't have any of your toys." She said to him, "Don't need them." He said holding up one fist.

"I recall you ran away." She replied "Fooled you to get a bomb on you." He countered lowering his arm. Sabine seemed to drop her anger as she looked at his chest still a little damp from the water. "Now if you don't mind I'd like to find my pants."

Arto brushed passed Sabine to counter at the end of the locker room with his clothes that had been cleaned. His pants and boots where the same with as he slipped into them. As for the torso he had sleeveless black top with a v-neck and a bright yellow jacket with red stripes running down both arms, and another running right down the left side of his jacket. He slipped on the jacket, when he saw there was nothing left on the counter he stood there for a few seconds, "So… where'd you learn to fight like that?" he asked Sabine who was on the other end of the lockers slipping her smooth legs into her tight pants. "What's it to you?" she asked him as she grabbed her shirt and armor out of one of the lockers.

The young man leaned back on the table and looked at the locker wall that Sabine was on the other side of, "Nothing, just looks something they use to teach at the Imperial academy." He said as Sabine clipped on pieces of her armor.

She didn't respond, as he waited for her "Just a thought." He said walking to the exit of the locker room.

As he walked out of the lockeroom Sabine peered around the lockers to see him go.

Arto walked out into the white halls of the Phoenix Home, "Feeling any better about us?" Arto turned around to see Hera standing in the hall. "Well you haven't tried to kill me… yet." He said walking up to her as behind her both Zeb and Ezra walked out and saw him talking to her. Zeb snarled at the sight of him, "Whoa whoa, remember what Ahsoka said" Ezra said to the large purple lasat.

"Ezra, Zeb come over and meet Arto." Hera called out to them as Arto turned standing without his hood on. Arto was a little taller then Hera, and much more then Ezra but not nearly as big as Zeb. "We've met." Ezra said as Arto looked at them holding onto his belt.

Arto glanced at them "No hard feelings?" He asked holding out his hand, both Ezra and Zeb didn't shake. "Well you wanted to know if we're actual who we say we are, so I think I have a way to convince you." Hera said as she took out a holo device and pressed it to show a hologram of an imperial freighter "What do we got here?" Zeb asked, "Imperial transport heading for the Empires newest campaign, got supplies on it that could better serve some of the refugees." Hera said as Ezra pointed out.

"Shouldn't we be telling this to the others." He asked glancing at Arto, "And not him?" he asked.

"I've already told Kanan, and we'll tell Sabine on the way." Hera said turning around and leaving the two rebels with there new friend.

"So, her names Sabine." Arto said scratching his chin, looking at Ezra who cocked a brow at him, "She looks pretty good in a towel." He smiled as the door to the locker room opened and Sabine walked out, Ezras jaw dropped when he put two and two together. Turning around to say something back at Arto who only winked and smiled at the boy before walking off.

Later, the Ghost ship detached from the Phoenix with the crew of the Ghost in the cockpit, all of them sitting in there respective chairs while Arto stood behind them leaning on the doorway. "Making the jump to hyperspace." Hera said as she launched the ship into the bright blue beyond.

"Okay, so since are newest addition doesn't know the regular drill I'll explain it to him." Kanan said as Arto had his arms crossed as everyone looked at him. "Hera our pilot will keep the Imperials busy on the outside." Kanan said as he gestured to her, "Ezra and I will secure the supplies from the haul, while Sabine and Zeb are the distraction." Kanan said as Arto looked at the girl and lasat "Distraction?" he asked.

Sabine held up a thermal detonator "Bombs" then Zeb said "Blasting" then Sabine finished with "And a whole lot of fun." She said as the Ghost came out of hyperspace and in the distance an imperial vessel had appeared. "Alright team lets go." Kanan said as everyone got up. While the Ghost flew around the imperial vessel dodging cannon fire, the rebels and Arto filled into the Phantom, it detached and flew to the rear of the ship right next to the garbage shoot.

"Your going in through the garbage?" Arto asked him, Kanan smirked in the pilots seat "Imperials never look here." Kanan said as they docked with it. "So once we're inside, what do I do?" Arto asked leaning on Kanans chair, "Watch the ship." Kanan said.

Arto raised his brow, "What, how do I know this still isn't an elaborate plan for the Empire to make me give up the plans, they fake giving you the supplies then you stab me in the back when I give you the intel?" he asked.

Zeb chuckled, "Punk you give those bucket heads way to much credit" he laughed as the door to the Phantom and the garbage shoot opened. "Don't worry new guy, this usually ends with either Zeb or Ezra getting chased by blasterfire." Sabine said while both the lasat and boy said "Hey?".

Arto glanced at Sabine under her helmet, "So I'm just suppose to take your word for it?" he asked her still skeptical about it all.

"Like Kanan said." Sabine cooed "Just sit back and watch." She said brushing past him as Zeb shoulder checked him, Arto glanced back seeing Sabines rear in her tight pants "Oh I will." He smiled looking at her flank.

Zeb seemed to fidget as the Rebels left the boy alone with the Phantom. "Can we really trust this punk?" Zeb asked, "Yeah, I'm not usually one to agree with fuzball but he has a point." Ezra added.

"Thanks kid… hey." Zeb said back before getting the insult "I don't know… but the intel he has better be important." Kanan said as the Phantom latched onto the docking bay. "Ready Ezra?" Kanan asked getting up and taking out his lightsaber, Ezra did so "Good luck you two" Ezra said to Sabine and Zeb who smirked "As if we ever need it."

When Ezra and Kanan snuck off Sabine and Zeb turned to walk down another corridor where they rounded a corner to see about five Stormtroopers, "Time for the distraction." Zeb said cracking his knuckles.

Back with the two force users left Sabine and Zeb as they snuck down another part of the ship, "Ezra… you okay I sense a disturbance from you?" Kanan said as he peeked around a corner, "It's nothing… just this new guy."

"What is it?" Kanan asked, as the moved steadily around the corridor.

"You wanna do this now, in the middle of a mission?" Ezra asked him in a hushed whisper so they wouldn't be heard, "Theirs no time like the present." Ezra heard Kanan say as the came to a door. It whooshed open and they slipped inside. "Ugh fine… he just seems… I don't know like he's hiding something." Kanan and Ezra had come into a large room stocked full of crates, "You mean like secret intel?" Kanan asked him.

Ezra shook his head as they both looked at the boxes "No… like something else." He said as Kanan looked on the contents of one of the boxes "Here's the supplies we came for lets go." Kanan said as he pressed the hover button on the crate and it lifted up. They returned to the door where it whooshed open and came face to face with about six Stormtroopers "Blast them!" the troopers barked as both Kanan and Ezra dove behind the crates to avoid getting hit.

Back with the Phantom, Arto could ear the fighting going on from both sides, "Space this." He hissed under his breath as he moved away from his post.

He ran down the same corridor that Ezra and Kanan had done where the sound of the fighting was the closet. As he came to the same corner they had rounded he saw a stormtrooper heading his way on the other side. He pressed himself up against the wall before the Stormtrooper ran past him. He grabbed the back of the stormtrooper slammed him against the metal wall disarming the stormtrooper.

Back with Ezra and Kanan who where blocked by the Stormtroopers shooting at them, "We're trapped." Ezra said behind the same crate as Kanan, "Not yet, you ready to give that blaster deflecting training a test?" he asked.

As Kanan said that the Stormtroopers ceased there firing, "Fall back fall back!" they shouted as Kanan and Ezra looked up to see someone firing at them from down the corridor. They saw the Stormtroopers flee as some got shot down, they heard the sound of boots on metal as Arto appeared in the doorway. "Okay, so you aren't imps." He said as the two got up out from behind cover. "Get the crate." Kanan ordered Ezra as he ran up to Arto.

"What are you doing I told you to watch the ship." Arto rolled his eyes, "Oh your not one of those leader types who gets easily upset when I disobey-" Arto stopped as Kanan had turned his head to the direction that the Stormtroopers had run. Arto saw this and looked and his eyes got wide. "And here I thought this was going to be a boring trip." Standing on the other side of the hallway was a broad stocky woman wearing all black with a thick black mask hiding her face wearing imperial armor on her shoulders and forearms, she took out a bladed lightsaber hilt and turned it on revealing a bright red blade. "Inquisitor." Kanan said putting his hand in front of Arto who had raised his blaster. He stepped forward and took out his own lightsaber turning on the blue blade, the Inquisitor smiled "I thought I sensed someone strong?" the Inquisitor said under her mask.

Kanan rushed the inquisitor and the sith did the same, Ezra pushed the crate out from behind the door "Whats- oh come one another one?" Ezra barked seeing the Inquisitor.

"You've ran into more of them?" Arto asked the boy who nodded "Yeah this makes about four now." Arto looked up to see Kanan lock blades with the Sith and use force push to knock her back but the Inquisitor. "So what do we do." Ezra heard Arto ask "Run!" Kanan barked at them.

The two boys nodded and took off back towards the Phantom, "Specters we have the cargo!" Ezra said into his wrist communicator to Sabine and Zeb who where on the other side of the ship blasting away at Stormtroopers, "Roger roger." Zeb said as Sabine holstered her blasters "What are you a droid?" she asked as they took off in retreat.

Arto and Ezra made it to the Phantom and started to load the crate inside. "So, your uh leader… is he what I think he is?" Arto asked as they shoved the crate into the shuttle.

"Uh… yeah I thought that at first too." Ezra said neither boy needing to say what Kanan was. As they spoke both Zeb and Sabine rounded the corner explosions echoing behind them.

As the two distractiosn ran up Zeb asked "Where's Kanan?" the second he spoke Kanan ran around the corner blaster fire chasing him "Why aren't you on the ship yet!?" he yelled at them as Stormtroopers chased after him and the female Inquisitor walking behind them.

Arto and the rebels poured into the Ghost, Ezra shutting the hatch and the ship detaching instantly. "Hera we're out lets get out of here." Kanan said as the Ghost flew around the imperials cannon fire. She pulled it out in front of the phantom allowing it to dock quickly. "We're on our way." Hera said as the ship jumped to hyperspace in a matter of seconds.

After jumping into Hyperspace the Rebels followed by Arto met up with Hera in the Ghosts common room, "So now do you believe us?" Hera asked Arto who smirked "Alright, alright your rebels." He said holding his hands up. "So how about the Intel Punk?" Zeb asked him.

The 'punk' smiled as he walked over to the table of the common room and leaned on it, "I don't have it."

Kanan who had his arms crossed looked at the boy and said "Excuse me?" Arto shrugged "I don't have it."

Sabine glanced at Ezra and both sneered at the boy "You mean we risked this whole mission because you don't have it?" She asked.

Arto groaned "Oh come on, you think I keep that kind of intel on me at all times girl, but relax." He said walking past them toward the cockpit, "I know where it is." He said walking into the cockpit.

Hera soon followed him, he reached into his coats pockets and pulled out a small hard rive "Here are the quadrants." He handed it to the twi'lek who walked up to the ships nav computer and stuck the hardrive in, "Theres nothing out there?" she said back to him.

"Which also makes it the perfect place to hide something." He countered holding up his finger to prove a point, "Okay it'll take some time so get comfy everyone." She said to he rest of the crew who dispersed into the ship.

While the Ghost flew into hyperspace, Sabine returned to her room, Zeb and Ezra moved to the common room to play some holo chess while Kanan moved towards his own quarter but before he got there he sensed someone behind him.

He looked back to see Arto standing in the doorway, "Can I help you?" Kanan asked, "So?" Arto said stepping forward "Your one of them… one those"

LATER

The Ghost dropped out of hyperspace into an open region of space, "Where are we?" Zeb asked Hera who was still piloting the Ghost, "We are at the quadrants Arto said." She replied sarcastically, "Okay, punk were are we?" he asked the boy who pushed past the chairs. "Old hideout of mine, old listening outpost of the old republic." He said as he entered into some commands on the ship.

"Listening outpost there's nothing here?" Ezra said looking into the empty regions of space, "That's because it's cloaked… moron." He said finishing entering in the command. While off in the distance a very slender republic space station appeared in the distance. It had a screw like body with a large head and smaller body going down with numerous ports on all sides.

Arto stood back and moved to the door "You want that Intel or not?" he said as the rest of the crew followed except the pilot. The Ghost flew to the nearest docking port and locked in. It was a glass port with a metal floor and windows on each side. Rolling out to meet them was a white and rustic old chrome protocol droid approached them, "Welcome home Master Arto." It said to him in a female voice, "Thanks CP4X." He said seeing her as he had his hands on the belt. "You still got that thing I gave you a cycle back?" he asked it.

"Yes of course, it remains safely in your private vault, and may I ask Master Arto who are these pests." The droid asked before Arto could answer, "Would you like to exterminate them?" it asked. Zeb snarled at the droid "What did that droid just say?" the last asked stepping forward.

Arto stepped back "I wouldn't if I where you?" Arto said as Zeb growled at Zeb "Call me a pest?" he said to himself, "Pest?" the droid said as CP4Xs arms opened up and its hands were replaced with two large blaster cannons as a turret appeared out of its right shoulder, and its head opened up slightly with a laser targeting system and a smaller turret on its left leg "Shall we change the pests status… to dead?" It asked in a much more deeper voice with the cannons all aimed at Zeb.

"Uh-oh" Zeb said seeing all the blasters aimed at him, "Easy Fore." Arto said as he walked toward the center of the station.

The droid receded its cannons and nodded at its master "Very well Master Arto" it said walking off.

Zeb looked back at the other rebels who shrugged before following Arto deeper into the listening station.

"How'd one person come by this place?" Ezra asked as they walked into the main hub of the outpost up a long staircase "Came across an old republic list of outposts decommissioned, this one was on here so I decided to set up shop." He said walking up the stairs the other rebels behind him into another hallway.

Back onboard the Ghost, Hera and Chopper were looking over the crates of supplies they had stolen, "Alright Chopper lets take inventory." She said as she opened the crates the astro droid letting out its heavy bees and burps. "No, none of this stuff is for droids, tragically." Hera said as she looked at all the supplies.

Chopper started to beep and burp some more, "What do you mean your picking up tech, this is all medical supplies and stuff and…" Hera said looking back down at the supplies till she saw something buried underneath the piles of supplies.

She moved some of it around to see something with a faint red light beeping.

"Oh no." she said picking it up, it was a small black cicular device with a red light showing it was on and looking at Chopper, "Tracking device."

Meanwhile on Artos station, the rebels had come to the large storage room, though it was meant for storage it was pretty empty, one of the few things that was in it was a giant thing covered by a tarp, old republic military supplies from the clone wars, and a medium sized vault. Everyone spread out into the room, Ezra and Zeb walked over to a large thing covered by a tarp, while Sabine took up a spot near a window overlooking the stars.

"Here we are?" Arto said walking toward the vault, "This intel better be worth it." Kanan said as Arto looked back, "Yeah yeah I-" "Kanan we might have a problem?" the voice of Hera erupted from Kanans communicator prompting all the rebels and Arto to look his way.

The cowboy jedi pulled out his communicator "What kind of problem?" he asked her.

"The one where we're in serious trouble?" she said back in the Ghost, "Is it the Imperial kind?" Sabine asked looking out the window "Yeah, who do you-" "Because they just dropped out of hyperspace." Sabine said as everyone looked to see an imperial frigate falling out of hyperspace with TIE fighters and boarding vessels heading their way.

Arto looked at the imperial ships heading there way "How much you want to bet that lady with the lightsaber is on one of those?" he asked looking at Kanan and Ezra who exchanged glances "She is." Kanan said as Arto shoved the intel into his pocket and walked over to a large crate, "Well lets make sure she doesn't leave?" he said smiling as he headed to the door.

"Wait what about the intel?" Kanan asked him as Arto shoved it into his pocket, "Oh no, it stays me." He said as Kanan grabbed his shoulder and Arto bumped him off. "Now come on tell the tail head to take out those fighters while we get to the escape pods." He said

While at the entrance to the station where the Imperials had docked with a different docking area from Hera CP4x was approaching it as the female inquisitor walked out with about a dozen Stormtroopers with her, "You are not permitted aboard this-zzt" the inquisitor swung her lightsaber with one fell swoop and cut the droids head right off. "I'm sorry you didn't let me finish" the inquisitor turned to look at the protocol droid as it started to turn into its battle droid mode "You are not permitted aboard this station…. Prepare to be eliminated."

Back on the other side of the station Arto and the Rebels ran down his space station with blaster fire, frantically they ran around the corner of to the escape pods. The escape pod room was three canisters but only one had a pod left, "There's only one left?" Zeb shouted as Arto opened it, "Hey! I didn't expect to bring anyone here let alone a bunch of rebels and the Empire?" He barked as the pod doors opened. The three rebels piled into the escape pod, while Arto entered in the commands on the control console, "Good luck out there?" He said to them as he started to close the escape pods hatch.

"Wait what about you?" Sabine asked, as he held the hatch open.

He smiled at her "Got to set the self destruct can't let any of my stuff fall into the Imps hands." Sabine looked at him under her helmet and he winked "Don't get mushy on me, and Cowboy?" He said looking at Kanan.

They all saw Arto reach into his pocket and through them the data file toward Kanan who caught it. "If I don't make it out of here, make sure me and my friends didn't die for nothing?"

He shut the hatch and jettisoned the escape pod.

While on the other side of the ship, the female Inquisitor stood holding her arm that had been burned by blaster fire from the now destroyed protocol/security droid. She leaned on one of the walls for supper while behind her the broken remains of the droid and all the stormtrooper who had accompanied her laid slaughtered.

She was panting as she started to move. "Blasted droid... When I find those rebels I'll-" "You'll what?" She looked up under her mask to see Arto standing in front of her hands at his side.

She got off the wall at glared at him "A valiant effort facing me alone, to bad one of my men placed a tracker in the supplies you stole?" She said malevolently to him as the young boy cracked a smile.

His smile turned into a chuckle, a chuckle into a snicker, then into full blown laughter. "What, why are you laughing, why are you laughing?!" She demanded swiping her red lightsaber across the air to show her anger.

As his laughter died down he had to wipe one of his eyes, "On heheh... I'm just laughing at how you think it was one of your men who put the tracker in that crate?"

"We'll see if your still laughing after I cut you in half you defenseless swamp rat?" She hissed as his playful eyes suddenly changed, "I'm far from defenseless?" He said looking her dead in the eye and when she looked at his eyes. Both of them something, something was different he was. They weren't the eyes of a common scoundrel or a rebel, they didn't even look human. They looked as cold as the depths of space but burned with the heat of a lightsaber, "What... What are you?" The inquisitor said stepping back as he took a step looking right through her with his terrible her magnificent eyes "The future."

Back in outer space Hera had destroyed the remaining TIE fighters, she came around the station to where the escape pod that held the rebels was floating.

"Chopper." Hera said in the cockpit to her copilot the droid made a confirming beep and whistle as the ship got into position below it. Syncing with the pods controls the pod attached to the Ghost and the rebels quickly got into the ship and ran to the cockpit.

When Hera saw the three that was once four she asked "Wait where's the new guy?"

"Stayed behind said he had to set the self destruct?" Ezra said to her while outside the ship listening station began to explode. They all looked at listening station and saw it start to blow up from the inside. "At least the imps are dead too?" Sabine said watching the whole listening station explode "Looks like you missed one Hera?" Zeb snarled as the transport the empire had boarded with started to detach. Before Hera could fire Kanan stepped forward "Wait, look!?" He said as they all looked at the imperial shuttle heading toward them and inside the cockpit waving at them was Arto.

LATER ABOARD THE PHOENIX

On both sides of the Phoenix the Rebels Ghost ship and the stolen lambda class shuttle had boarded. As the rebels entered into the transport ship. Arto did as well from his side. He has blood on his forehead and his jacket was slightly torn. "Well you guys owe me a space station?" He said sarcastically as Ezra ran at him "Dude that was sweet?" He said as he high fived the other boy. As the others approached him the rebels where met by Ahsoka. "So got the Intel I see?" She asked as Kanan held up the Intel, "Punk also took out one of those Inquisitors too." Zeb added punching Arto in the shoulder.

"Impressive most impressive." Ahsoka said as Arto took the Intel out of Kanans hand and tossed it in the air "Lady you ain't seen nothing yet."

Eventually the rebels and Ahsoka where standing in a meeting room with Arto working with the ships holo projector. "So what kind of Intel is it?" Zeb asked leaning on the wall arms crossed.

"You'll see." Arto said as he started to open the holo projector.

"This Intel better be worth it?" Sabine said leaning in her chair legs up on the table. "... For the price my friends paid it is." He said as a dark red holo gram of a giant sphere oversee over them "What is that a moon?" Hera asked seeing the dark red hologram.

Ezra's jaw dropped seeing it "That's no moon?" He gasped, "It's a space station?" Kanan said standing up all eyes looked at Arto.

"15,000 turbo blaster cannons, 786 tractor beams emplaced, hangers that can hold over 180,216 fighters and manned by crew of one million..." Art said as he looked at them "The Death Star." He said as all the Rebels were speechless. "The Empire is building something... That... Terrible?" Hera asked he shook his head "Worse you see this?" He said pointing to am indent on the top part of it "What is that?" Ahsoka asked "It's a cannon."

He looked at all the rebels "A cannon that can destroy entire planets." He said waiting for them to respond.

Zeb had to sit down as everyone as silent, "How did you get this?" Ahsoka finally asked him, "My friends and I were hitting an Imperial outpost didn't even know what we found." He said sitting down looking at the table gripping the arm rest with both hands "They hunted us one by one till we finally realized what we had stolen... If you want this Intel you can have it." He said standing up and looking at the rebels. "But it's a package deal you get the Intel you get me?" He said looking Ahsoka right in the eyes.

"Done." Ahsoka said holding out her hand, Arto took it and shook it "You got yourself an extra gun." He said back.

After the Intel debriefing everyone left the room with Sabine waiting in the hall till Arto walked out. "Hey, Arto?" She asked as he walked out. Arto glanced at her waiting for her to say something else "Just wanted say sorry for you know... The towel thing?" She asked him.

He chuckled "It's fine." She noticed the blood on his forehead "Your hurt?" She asked reaching up to touch his wound she saw he didn't even wince "Don't worry it's not mine?" He said he said back.

Sabine smiled, "Good we can't have anything happen to you know since your part of the crew now." She said turning around Arto smiled looking at her hips as she walked away.

"Hey Arto?" He turned around to look at Ezra and Zeb walked up to him, "Ahsoka wanted us to tell you they're going to take that landing craft you picked up." Ezra said to him "Hold on, I left something on board it won't take but a few minutes." He said running off toward the ship.

Before he entered it through the Phoenix Arto checked to see if anyone was fallowing him.

As he entered the darkened space craft he shut he door behind him and approached the holo communicator and kneeled. "This is Captain Arto Cale, of the 501st legion of the 6th regiment, contacting the Executor, sending clearance codes 2573-Beta-Rancor-76." He said as the holo communicator came alive and standing before him was a small hologram of a man or something more then a man wearing a long black cloak, dark leather suit with a black metal helmet and masked "Lord Vader." Arto said kneeling to him.

"Report?" He asked in his deep mechanical voice, "I have successfully infiltrated the rebels milord, they suspect nothing." He responded "You have done well Captain, proceed with phase two." He said to the boy who nodded "As you command Lord Vader." Arto said cutting the hologram off standing up.

Alone Arto smiled as he left the ship chuckling to himself "As you command… for now."


End file.
